


So Far Away

by gretawhy



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy





	

I fucked up, okay? I get it. I. Fucked. Up.

Now talk to me, dammit! Turn the hell around and talk to me like I mean something to you, like I’m someone important in your life. Talk to me like the past two and half years were the best years of your God dammed life.

Because they were the best of mine.

I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but they were. Still are, in fact. Even though you’re not talking to me, even though you’re in the same bed and miles away, you’re still the best thing to ever enter my life.

And I know you want to walk out of here, I know you want to end all of this, I know that I’ve screwed up…but, God, Justin, just give me a chance! Let me explain why I did what I did. Let me tell you that Dani doesn’t mean anything to me. Let me tell you that you just misconstrued the whole situation.

Let me make you believe.

I hate lying here at 2:30 in the morning, in the bed that we share, staring at the ceiling, praying for you to turn around and say something – anything. Do you know how much it hurts to lie here and just want to reach out and touch you, to run my fingers over your shaved head, and wrap my arm around your waist and pull you close? Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands to myself, to stay on my side of the bed?

I hate feeling like this! I hate turning to look at you and only seeing the stiffness of your back, the rigid way you’re holding yourself even in sleep. I hate that you turn my way, and my breath catches in my throat, thinking that maybe this time you’re going to talk to me, and all you do is sigh softly and continue sleeping. I hate that when your arm accidentally brushes mine, my stomach does flip flops, and I dare to hope that you’re going to actually touch me, and then you only draw back as if my skin were fire and you were burned.

What can I do? Tell me, that’s all you have to do, just tell me! Do I have to grovel? Beg? Buy you nice things? What? What is the one thing I can do to make this better between us again?

Please, Justin, just tell me.

Because I can’t spend another night like this. I can’t spend another night next to you without your body against mine, without your breath on my neck, without your arm draped across my waist. I can’t fool myself into thinking that I can make it without you.

I just can’t.


End file.
